From 2p to 1p
by Jez Salvatore
Summary: "Who are you?" "I am the daughter of America and Britain." "But, we don't have a daughter" "No, not you guys. You're other personas from the other dimension." Please give this story a chance.


**Hey guys so basically, Jezebel is me. Features some 2p!verse. If you're reading any of my other stories, I'm sorry I am not updating, but I made those stories a long time ago and I forgot where they were heading.**

**But without further ado, I present to you: From 2p to 1p**

* * *

It was a relatively normal morning for me. I woke up, went downstairs, made tofu eggs for my dad, pancakes with strychnine* in it for my father, and grabbed a mug of blood for me. My dad's name is Alfred; he has dark hair, tan eyes, and reddish-brown eyes. He's a vegan, which is surprising because he really couldn't care less about whether animals die or not.

But, he is not to be confused with my father, Arthur who has blonde hair, blue eyes with traces of pink in them, and he's very pale. My father loves sweets and poison, which he is unresponsive to.

And as for me, I'm Jezebel. Most people call me Jez, to which I prefer. I am an artificial human created by the DNA of my parents. I am dark-haired with purple eyes. I also need blood to live.

I live in a world that was purely made to have bad things in it.

It's almost like an exact copy of another world but everything is opposite, so that means everything in another world is almost perfect. Also, my parents are sort of like country representatives, but it's more to it than that. It's like they are the countries they represent. So my parents think that they are the exact opposites of the other 'representatives' and that we always have massive problems happening, then they must be living it up. I think it's a possibility but we do not know for certain so I won't jump to any conclusions.

"Good Morning, Darling." My father said to me as he came into the dining room with Dad.

"Mmh" was all that my dad said. He's not so cheery in the mornings. Even more so because today is a World Conference Day.

"Oh you've made us breakfast. Thanks so much sweetie." My father thanked me. He is always cheery, no matter the situation.

"Okay, so you know the rules while we're at the convention? And why am I asking you know everything." My dad's really rude, but I've gotten used to it by now. He was referring to the way that I read so much that I seem to know everything.

"Alfie, you know it's rude to eat while talking. And, sweetie you sure you don't want to come. You're always welcome there."

"No thanks, I have a book that I'm almost done reading and I want to finish it by today. But, I hope that you and dad have great time. Well, as great as it can get at a World Conference." I said in reply to my father's question.

About an hour later they left and said they wouldn't be back for at least a day.

After I made sure they were gone, I went to the basement where I knew they were hiding something important from me. One time I asked them about it and they acted as if they didn't know what I was talking about, but I'm not stupid. I mean, I love my parents and I know they love me, bit I needed to know what they are keeping from me.

When I got to the basement I saw a bunch of my father's old magic stuff. The last time he had it out is when he made me, but somehow I knew that they weren't making another child. I also saw a couple of books open. I looked at yhe cover of the first one.

_OTHER DIMENSIONS_

My parents were trying to find a way to get to the other world. Where everything was perfect. Quickly scanning the book, I found a chapter that said

_GETTING THERE_

Interested, I read on. In this chapter it stated all the ingredients and the steps in order to travel to another dimension.

Curious I decided to try it. Surely it didn't work because my parents are still here.

But boy was I wrong.

* * *

***Strychnine is a deadly poison that causes a painful but quick death **

**Oh so you don't get confused: Father=Arthur Dad=Alfred Any 2p!Characters=1p!Nations real names**

**Sorry it's so short. I knew if i didn't do it tonight it would've never been done.**

**My character is kinda based on a Hommunculus from Fullmetal Alchemist so for more information look that up.**

**Okay, so do you like it so far? This idea's been bothering me for a while. There will be Yaoi in here but I'm still debating on whether or not I should fall in love with one of the 1p!Characters, but I don't want to mess up any pairings. I like UsUk, GerIta, Franada, Spamano, and PrusAus. But then I love America, France, Spain, Prussia. And Russia. Any suggestions? Please Comment**

**Peaces**  
**Deuces**  
**Bye-sis**

**Jez Salvatore **


End file.
